Fabricando Sentimientos
by Mune-kun
Summary: La curiosidad y el rechazo de Haruko hizo que se interesara qué hay detrás de esa máscara, pero desconoce que es peor de lo que piensa y, tal vez, se termine enamorando... RuHana.


**Aclaro que este fic en si es yaoi el capitulo no contiene mucho de eso**

**Lo escribí hace mucho así que este cap es extremadamente suave y subiré rápido y pondré mi mente libidinosa trabajar**

* * *

**FABRICANDO SENTIMIENTOS**

**Capítulo I**

Caminaba tranquilo hacia la secundaria mientras su mejor amigo, Yohei Mito le comentaba sobre su espectacular fin de semana en la nieve. Hanamichi, animado con la idea de poder ir a la nieve el próximo fin de semana con su amigo, escuchaba atentamente cada instrucción del pelinegro para no perderse ni caer a lagos congelados.

Estaban en eso, cuando de repente, una bicicleta le pasa por encima, cayéndose al suelo. Al levantarse para gritarle sus verdades al desgraciado la bicicleta, éste se estrella contra un poste de luz y sale disparado tres metros mas adelante y sigue completamente dormido.

- ¡BAKA KITSUNE! – le grita Hanamichi a mas no poder, y mientras tomaba al moreno de su camisa, a éste le salía un pequeño hilo de baba de la boca mientras seguía con los auriculares en las orejas y profundamente dormido

Hanamichi, ya muy cabreado y con una vena gigantesca saltándole en la frente, se prepara para golpear al pelinegro cuando una voz femenina lo interrumpe…

– Hola Sakuragi… ¿qué le haces a rukawa san?

- Ahhh, hola Haruko–kun, no le hacia nada si esta dormido ves – le muestra al babeante rukawa que sin saber de donde va despertándose para mirar directamente a la cara a la castaña quien parece luz de navidad cambiando los colores de su rostro.

Por inercia rukawa le dice – lo siento, pero tu a mí no me gustas – acto seguido, la castaña sale llorando desconsoladamente hacia la secundaria para encontrarse con sus amigas quienes la comenzaron a abrasar y a consolar.

Rukawa se suelta del agarre de Hanamichi. Le inquieta el hecho que no lo golpee hasta morir por haber hecho llorar a esa boba, aunque no sabe ni quien es pero siempre lo ve riendo con ella o algo así. Hanamichi lo mira como si nada y luego alcanza a Yohei, quien también estaba consolando a Haruko, y mientras le dice que se vayan, Hanamichi le dedica una mirada consoladora a la castaña. Finalmente, se dirige como si esto fuera lo más natural del mundo, hacia la entrada para no perder la primera clase del día, seguido de Yohei que tenía pintada en la cara una sensación de desconcierto inmensa

- ¿Qué te pasó, Hanamichi? – preguntó desconcertado – pensé que le partirías la cara a golpes a Rukawa después de haber rechazado a Haruko – agregó.

- ¿Para qué? – reflexionó Hanamichi, ya veía que su amiga ya no tenía remedio – tú sabes que haga lo que haga, eso no cambiará las cosas ni hará que ella se sienta mejor… y no haré que él le pida disculpas, que ellos solos se preocupen de sus vidas… ¿no crees? – terminó el pelirrojo, encogiéndose de hombros, como si no le importara nada, Yohei casi se desmaya, escuchar a Hanamichi con esa madurez era escalofriante y mientras el pelirrojo fijaba su mirada en un punto infinito del cielo, la clase comenzaba a impartirse.

Pero Hanamichi seguía perdido en ese punto imperceptible recordando…

**FLASH BACK**

- Ahhhhhhhhh Haruko, que bueno que aceptaste salir conmigo hoy, porque tengo que decirte algo muy importante – estaba jugueteando con sus manos, debido a que está muy nervioso.

- Si es muy bonito Salir a caminar por aquí a esta hora – dice con una sonrisa la castaña, no tomando mucho en cuenta las últimas palabras del pelirrojo.

- Sabes haruko hace tiempo que te me declaré y aun no recibo una respuesta – se había declarado ante ella hace algún tiempo atrás, sin embargo, ella por no quedar mal, le dijo que lo pensaría.

- Ahhh Hanamichi, sabes que no puedo corresponderte porque yo amo a Rukawa–san, sólo hace falta que el se de cuenta, nada más…

Su corazón quedó destrozado, pero realmente se lo esperaba, así que se resignó tranquilamente...

- Siendo así… ¿por qué no te declaras, Haruko?... ya la mitad del instituto lo ha hecho – lo dice Hanamichi, porque es su amigo y, aunque no le corresponda, quiere lo mejor para ella.

La castaña se pone roja y sonríe nerviosa – es que no sé cómo hacerlo, me pongo nerviosa y además quiero que sea algo especial – Hanamichi la abraza con cariño y Haruko no supo como calificar ese abrazo.

– Entonces… ¿seremos amigos por siempre? – preguntó, como para conformarse con algo.

- Seguro hanamichi – le dice la castaña suspirando con un alivio y correspondiendo el abrazo.

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Hanamichi ya se había echo a la idea que Haruko sólo tendría ojos para Rukawa, aunque éste le dijo en forma bastante cabreada en contestarle que ella no estaba en su lista de amores, no le interesaba. Además ya amaba el basketball, ya no veía la razón por la cual odiar a Rukawa. Haruko desaparecía de su mente y de corazón poco a poco, como una nube que se desvanece con el tiempo. Por otro lado, tenía que agradecer a Haruko que había descubierto lo bueno que era en el basketball, que por la culpa de sus rechazos había llegado a odiar.

Fue ahí cuando sintió curiosidad por aquel chico de mirada zorruna, el mito hecho hombre ¿Quién era Kaede Rukawa en realidad? Quizás siempre le ha interesado, pero su orgullo no se lo ha permitido. Así que se propuso acercarse al antisocial kitsune, para ver si debajo de toda esa máscara de hielo se esconde un pequeño cachorro, esperando salir a jugar de verdad.

Conste que sólo es curiosidad, se lo deja bien en claro a sí mismo…

Las clases terminaban y todos comenzaban a reunirse en los vestuarios. Cuando Hanamichi llegó, Rukawa ya estaba jugando con esa bandita negra que siempre usaba.

El pelirrojo tenia la rodilla vendada por un golpe en un entrenamiento, no era nada serio, pero tenia que jugar poco porque la rodilla tenía que sanar bien y hanamichi ahora que sus habilidades estaban pulidas, era el rey del rebote y los tiros libres eran pan comido, no quería esforzarse de más y echar a la basura todo lo que había logrado.

En eso, Rukawa lo sacó de sus reflexiones…

- Oye torpe, toma esto - dijo saliendo y dejando a hanamichi con la rodillera negra en las manos.

Pudo ver que en sus piernas no tenía su rodillera… ¡Maldita sea! Otra vez la había dejado en casa, menos mal que tiene una Rukawa por precaución. No se explica cómo le ha ofrecido prestársela, después de todo lo que ha pasado entre ellos… Un misterio…

– ¡Gracias, kitsune! – logró decirlo en una forma que no sonara forzada. Rukawa, mientras tanto, entró como un rayo al vestuario luego de escuchar eso y lo quedo mirando extraño - ¿qué me ves, zorro apestoso? – no le gustó mucho que lo mirara como bicho raro - ¿tengo algo en la cara?

Rukawa parecía que quería matar a ese pelirrojo extraño, con el cual soñaba siempre que cerraba los ojos o que simplemente era la razón de estar despierto en clases. Hanamichi comenzaba a pensar que el kitsune tenía fiebre, estaba más extraño de lo habitual, al parecer no estaba bien.

- Zorro… hey… zorro… ¿te sientes bien? – le pasaba la mano cerca de los ojos para que reaccionara, pero no estaba haciendo efecto.

Se preocupó de verdad, así que, ya con la rodillera puesta, puso su cuerpo junto al kitsune abrazándolo para comprobar su temperatura y Rukawa, como quien vive en el país de sueños y perdiendo el control, se abrazó a Hanamichi de una manera casi infantil y delicada, escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del pelirrojo terminando en un desmayo total (n/a demasiada impresión para nuestro kaede).

Con eso hanamichi dio por echo que el kitsune si estaba enfermo, así que lo llevó a la enfermería en donde le dijeron que no era nada grave, que no tenia una explicación y que quizás, sólo necesitaba comer más porque estaba demasiado delgado.

- Ahhhhh - gimió Kaede un rato después, cuando despertó - ¿dónde estoy?

- Ah kitsune, ya despertaste – dijo Hanamichi – creí que te me morías ahí en el vestuario, no me asustes así – su voz se notaba preocupación.

- ¿Estoy en el cielo? - pregunto kaede algo mareado, no creía que el pelirrojo actuara de esa forma.

Eso descolocó al pelirrojo quien estallo en una tremenda carcajada – no zorro tarado, estás en mi casa… te pasaste todo el entrenamiento en la enfermería y después, tuve que traerte para mi casa… ¿a quién se le ocurre andar sin dirección llaves o identificación ni teléfono? – preguntó divertido Hanamichi.

Rukawa no sabia si huir de ese increíblemente hermoso zombi o darle las gracias y hacerse el loco por que ya no resistía para hacer suyo a ese escandaloso pelirrojo. Optó por lo segundo, menos por el pequeño detalle de hacerlo suyo.

- Gracias – dijo Kaede todavía adormilado.

- De nada, kitsune – sonrió el pelirrojo-

- K-A-E-D-E – murmuró el zorruno personaje - llámame kaede.

– Bien, kit… digo Ka-e-de, llámame Hanamichi… o mejor, Hana¿no crees que es más cómodo?

- ¿Por qué eres tan amable conmigo? – preguntó sorpresivamente el zorrito, desconcertado por la reciente actitud de su rival.

Hanamichi se había parado en seco en el marco de la puerta, no sabía cómo explicarle que todo ese tiempo de odio puro se había diluido; así de pronto, como decirle que había sido culpa de terceras personas y no porque él realmente lo odiaba ¿Qué había pasado con todo eso?

Hanamichi se encogió de hombros y le dijo con cierta vergüenza – no me gustaría que algo malo te pasara – y salió de la habitación, dejando a Rukawa como quien pone un chocolate al horno. Este se quedo estático con el corazón a punto de saltarle del pecho, ese pelirrojo le iba a causar un maldito infarto si seguía así, finalmente decidió que lo mejor era dormir y así lo hizo (n/a mira si se toma confianzas).

Cuando Hanamichi volvió de la cocina traía un gran tazón humeante de sopa el olor fue despertando a Rukawa, quien abrió los ojos agitando sus lindas pestañas lo cual desconcertó a hanamichi.

- En la enfermería dijeron que estabas muy flaco… kits… er… Kaede

- Pareces mi mamá – dijo Kaede jugueteando con el pelirrojo

– ¡Cométela kaede!

- No le habrás puesto veneno o algo raro, Hanamichi – dijo olisqueando la sopa.

– Vaya, qué estás hablador hoy – lo dijo con humor – mejor come y cállate.

Habiendo comido kaede se había manchado todo con comida por la posición en la que estaba – jajajaja eres un crío para comer, Kaede – se burlaba – jajajajajajaja.

Kaede no cambio de expresión – está delicioso – dijo de pronto.

– ¿Qué dices? – inquirió Hanamichi

- Que todo estaba rico y la sopa también estaba deliciosa… muchas gracias…

Los nervios lo estaban traicionando, estaba hablando más de la cuenta y lo peor era que tenia hasta un color más rosado por la sopa. Es verdad que sufría un problema de desnutrición desde que su maravilloso tío había gastado todo el dinero que quedaba de sus padres, no podía acceder a las acciones porque aún no cumplía la mayoría de edad sino en algunos meses más y podría vivir mejor. Pero su tío estaba haciendo lo posible por no dejarlo ver ni un centavo de las acciones empresariales de sus padres.

* * *

**Pobre de ellos los hombres son así no saben ke decir cuando tiene oportunidad**

**Jejejjejejeje**

**Suave lo se pero acepto sugerencias participen asi puedo arreglarlo por ke esto esta completo pero es muy dulce……**

**Yaps dejen review**

**Mune kun! **


End file.
